independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Angeles
Los Angeles, often abbreviated to L.A., is a large city in California on the west coast of the United States of America. It was the second most populous city in the U.S. (after New York City). History: Los Angeles was obliterated during the War of 1996. Prior to the attack crowds of UFO enthusiasts gathered on top of skyscrapers, such as the First Interstate Bank World Center (which was the primary landmark targeted by the City Destroyer) to welcome the aliens directly beneath the City Destroyer's center. First Lady Marilyn Whitmore was in the city attending a campaign fundraiser and barely survived the destruction. Jasmine Dubrow and her son Dylan helped in finding survivors, including the First Lady, and led them to El Toro. Following the attack, the VMFA-314 Black Knights launched a disastrous assault on the City Destroyer over the ruins of Los Angeles. After the war, reconstruction of Los Angeles began in 1997. The city was rebuilt around 2010.How I Saved the World Gallery ScreenShot106.jpg ScreenShot107.jpg ScreenShot108.jpg ScreenShot0j02.jpg ScreenShot0 08.jpg ScreenShot0j09.jpg ScreenShot0u28.jpg The Destruction of Los Angeles l 1a des.jpg la des 2.jpg la des 3.jpg la des 4.jpg la des 5.jpg la des 6.jpg la des 7.jpg la des 8.jpg la des 8.2.jpg la des 9.jpg la des 10.jpg la des 11.jpg la des 12.jpg la des 13.jpg la des 14.jpg la des 15.jpg Los Angeles after the destruction ScreenShotoo020.jpg ScreenShooot023.jpg ScreenShoiit026.jpg ScreenShot0829.jpg ScreenShotyy011.jpg ScreenShot012.jpg ScreenSjhot014.jpg ScreenShot015b.jpg The Battle of Los Angeles Before the battle 1.jpg Before the battle 2.jpg Before the battle 3.jpg Before the battle 4.jpg Before the battle 5.jpg prep 1.jpg prep 2.jpg prep 3.jpg prep 4.jpg LA Battle 01.png LA Battle 02.png LA Battle 03.png LA Battle 04.png LA Battle 09.png LA Battle 10.png LA Battle 11.png LA Battle 18.png LA Battle 19.png LA Battle 20.png LA Battle 21.png LA Battle 22.png LA Battle 23.png LA Battle 29.png LA Battle 30.png LA Battle 31.png LA Battle 32.png LA Battle 33.png LA Battle 34.png LA Battle 35.png LA Battle 36.png LA Battle 37.png LA Battle 45.png LA Battle 46.png LA Battle 47.png LA Battle 48.png LA Battle 52.png LA Battle 53.png LA Battle 54.png LA Battle 55.png LA Battle 58.png LA Battle 59.png LA Battle 60.png LA Battle 61.png LA Battle 62.png LA Battle 63.png LA Battle 64.png LA Battle 68.png Behind the Scenes *The digital particle fire elements designed to match pyrotechnician Joseph Viskocil's miniature explosions was used for the wide shot of the expanding blast ring in Los Angeles. *Visual effects supervisor Volker Engel makes a cameo in the LA destruction sequence as a "guy doing some filing" inside an office building. *The ruins of Los Angeles were shot at the Kaiser Steel mill in Fontana, California, the location used for the post-apocalyptic terrain at the beginning of Terminator 2 (1991). Clay Pinney and his practical effects team spent two weeks dressing the location with propane fires, broken fire hydrants and burnt-out cars prior to filming. They also created a two-hundred-foot wall of smoke to hide the undamaged buildings in the background. References Category:City Category:Location Category:Destroyed City